


Avaritia

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3B: The Seven Sins of Dr. Daniel Jackson [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"meaning of life stuff, jack," daniel points out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avaritia

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: greed  
> title is the latin term for greed; dialogue taken directly from episode 1.11

"I'm willing to take that risk!" Daniel had said, stony and unmovable.

"I'm not!" Jack had replied, grabbing Daniel by the back of the shirt. "Let's go!"

"Jack! Please."

Memories of that conversation run through Jack's head as he listens to Daniel, Catherine, and Ernest discuss their doohickey. "You'd better let us know this time," Catherine says, drawing Jack's attention back.

Daniel agrees, and Ernest sweeps him up into a hug. "Catherine! Hug me," Jack says, and for once the woman listens to him, laughing all the while. He steps back and Ernest and Catherine hug. Jack's tempted to make a joke, but Daniel looks so serious that he merely hugs him tightly, surprised by the thrill it sends up his spine.

"Meaning of life stuff, Jack," Daniel points out softly when Jack releases him.

Jack thinks for a moment, about how Daniel feels in his arms. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
